marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool
Deadpool, also known as Wade Wilson, is a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He was created by an artist by the name of Rob Liefeld, and a writer by the name of Fabian Nicieza. He made His first appearance in the comic The New Mutants Issue #98, Feb. 1991. Since then, he has become one of Marvel's most used and popular characters due to his humorous personality. Deadpool is a parody of the DC Comics character Deathstroke. Backstory Wade Wilson was born and raised in Canada. After attempting and failing to commit suicide (this bit was revealed in a new issue of his series), Wilson was drafted into a secret government training program. However, after medical testing, he learned that he had over forty cancerous tumors, and could not be operated on without being killed. To solve this problem, he volunteered for the Weapon X program, which gave him a healing factor based on Wolverine's, but terribly disfigured him (because it accelerated the growth of the cancer as well). He was labeled as a failed experiment, and was sent to the program's Doctor Kilebrew, who was extremely cruel to his patients. This drove Wilson insane, and he broke out of the site, deciding to start a new life as a mercenary named Deadpool, due to how he always won the game played by inmates where they would guess who died next. Deadpool has gone on to become more prominent in the Marvel Universe, often clashing with the likes of Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Daredevil (although he sometimes did this for fun). He has become good friends with Cable, despite their vastly different attitudes. Despite his role as a mercenary, Deadpool at times seems to genuinely want to be "one of the good guys." Until he gets bored with that and goes to rob a casino. Appearance Deadpool wears a red and black jumpsuit with rounded diamond shapes around the eyes and a strange design running down the chest. People unfamiliar with Deadpool often confuse him for "a ninja Spider-Man," much to the chagrin of his fanbase. Deadpool wears a belt around his waist that holds practical things like guns, grenades, and a teleporter in front, and many useless things, like toy monkeys. He wears a strap around his upper body that holds his two katanas in the back. Underneath his costume, Deadpool is scarred and deformed (which is the reason why he keeps his mask on). His appearance varies from being scaly to being just scarred to having muscle and bone showing, but this is justified, due to the fact his healing factor has his body in a constant state of flux. Powers and Abilities *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is developed to the point that he can regrow missing limbs and organs. As Deadpool had cancer at the time of the gene therapy which endowed him with these abilities, it bound to the "healing factor" so that in a sense the cancer is his healing factor, which is why his skin is still horribly scarred. Unlike Wolverine’s natural healing factor, Deadpool’s is mentally driven to a partial extent. *'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated. He can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a massive enough dosage. *'Disease Immunity:' The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extends to his Immune System, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. *'Extended Longevity:' Deadpool's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. His life span is extended to such a degree, that an alternate reality version of him was alive and still in business as Deadpool 800 years in the future. Deadpool has established a relationship with the personification of Death and as a result has been cursed by T-Ray, to be unable to die. *'Telepathic Immunity:' The healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics. *'Teleporting Belt: '''Deadpool wears a belt with a symbol resembling his mask that he pushes to teleport. *'"Comic Awareness":' Deadpool, due to his insanity, is aware that he is a comic book character, much to the confusion of anyone he mentions it to. Due to this, he is aware of the player and that he is in a video game called Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *'Enhanced Reflexes and Skills:' Due to being experimented on, Deadpool is faster and more agile than the average man, and is a bit stronger (but not to the point of having super strength). Also, he is adept at many forms of hand-to-hand combat. *'Master of Weapons:' Deadpool has shown mastery in many combat weapons including shotguns, sniper rifles, handguns, katanas, grenades, and many more. Gameplay Deadpool uses two swords and two automatic guns in combat, he is a relatively fast character with both good ranged, and close quarters attacks. His specials include firing his guns rapidly at the opponent, and doing a series of slashes targeting the opponent. His support attacks included jumping in and firing a few shots at the opponent. Also, he even copied one of Ryu's attacks, Shoryuken, which he in fact demonstrated in one of his comics (the victim was Kitty Pride). Deadpool can also use a teleporter, but should he use it too much, it will malfunction and inflict some damage on him while knocking Deadpool back. Attacks *'Teleporter -''' Support Attacks *'(Anti-Air) Quick Work - '''Uppercuts an opponent similarly to Ryu's Shoryuken. *'(Projectile) Trigger-Happy -''' Fires a short rapid-fire burst with his pistols. *'(Dash) Katana Rama! - '''charges forward wildly swinging his katanas. Hyper Combos *'Happy-Happy-Trigger '- Shoots both SMGs simultaneously. Also can be used in the air at a downward 45 degree angle, where he spins while shooting. *'Rock the Ripper - Slashes his opponent with both of his two swords in a mad dance like autocombo attack. *"It's Bad for your Health" -''' Deadpool's Level 3 Hyper Combo, Deadpool does a sexy pose and walks toward his opponent. If the opponent attacks Deadpool while he's in this state, he stuns them as he begins to pound his opponent with his own health bar and his own hyper combo bar. Tactics Personality Deadpool is a highly unstable individual, so his personality changes from time to time. He seems to be in love with himself, and thinks that many women will find him irresistibly attractive, despite often calling himself hideous. At some points, Deadpool can be very defensive about his looks, becoming extremely enraged when someone takes his mask. He can also become enraged from other things, like when his friend Weasel was in his house visiting Deadpool's prisoner and friend (it's complicated) Blind Al, or when someone tries to eat the last cheesy puff. He seems to have mellowed a bit recently, taking off his mask in front of people on a regular basis (mainly to show them why he wears it). Deadpool is always wacky, often saying random things (like his favorite word "Chimichanga") and various pop-culture references. He also has two voices in his head that he converses with regularly. Deadpool speaks using his yellow speech balloons, the first voice talks with a yellow box, and the second voice uses a white box. They comment on Deadpool's every move, much to his annoyance. Deadpool is a mercenary who has killed many people over the course of his career, some of them innocent. People in his life like Blind Al and Cable have tried to set him on a lighter path, which worked for a while, until they both left from his life. He seems convinced for some reason that he is a mutant and is a member of the X-Men. Trivia *He is the most notable Marvel character who breaks the fourth wall. The Capcom equivalent would be Captain Commando. *In the comics, he used the Shoryuken move on X-man Kitty Pride (who didn't phase as she didn't see it coming) to provoke Wolverine into fight him for his amusement. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he uses his Shoryuken as a launcher for air comboing. *In the trailers, he is paired with Dante due to their many similarities. They are both wisecracking mercenaries who wear red, fight using swords and guns, both have regenerative abilities, the fact that they both have names that start with the letter "D" is little more than coincidence. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Deadpool is voiced by Nolan North, who previously voiced him in Hulk Vs. and the Ultimate version of him in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. *His win pose shows him trash-talking the player, ranting about him "busting his ass while player sits on his watching him jump around". Like Wesker and Super Skrull, he can break the Fourth Wall, only to a much more amusing and frequent extent. *Deadpool's lines were changed in the recently released gameplay previews. While using his submachineguns, he used to say "I love me some guns", and when he throws a grenade, he used to say "Pineapple!" In the newest gameplay videos released, he keeps Pineapple! but says "Have guns, will shoot!" when using his SMGs. This is quite a buzzkill for the fans, for many liked to mix the two lines, ending up with a comical "I love me some--Pineapple!" Another is his Trigger Happy Hyper Combo quote, which before was "Bang! Bang! Bang!..." now changed to "I hear bullets taste just like chicken." Apparently, this new line is more preferred by enthusiasts. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:X-Men Characters